


Things You Said

by Kymopoleia



Category: Monster High
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Multi, Wish me luck, atleast 20 parts, fight me, prolly, prompt, they're short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4773638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymopoleia/pseuds/Kymopoleia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I think we should try again.”</p><p>Their relationship through a series of prompts, each beginning with a variant of "things you said when"</p><p>Get ready.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Things you said at 1 am pt 1

“I think we should try again.”

The downright disgusting hallway in the back of the club is pulsing with mixes that Holt and Heath had worked on, but he’s not standing up there with his cousin right now, he’s with Frankie. She’s leaning against the wall, and Holt doesn’t entirely know how she can stand the feeling of the sticky plaster and wallpaper against the backs of her legs and her dress.

His eyes light up. “Really? You’re not saying that just cus’, right?”

Frankie shakes her head, a hint of a smile on her lips. There’s a thick coat of lipstick on them, and he’s seen the way it sticks to the straws and cups of her drinks. “I haven’t told Jackson yet, but I think we’re all ready now.”

There’s only a flicker of disappointment at the mention of his normie other half. Honestly, he’s glad that it would be all three of them. Really. She wouldn’t have to choose or stress her stitches and he wouldn’t get left in the ashes.

Holt nods. “Oh yeah, I’m totally ready, Frankie Fine. Jackson and I have smoothed out all the kinks.”

She hides a giggle in the back of her hand, and when she pulls it away there’s a smudged imprint of her lipstick that he almost stares at.

“Good, I don’t want to get between you two, I want to be next to you. I want to help you two through everything.”

He nods again, unable to keep the grin starting to spread across his face. “So we’re together now? Officially?”

She slips her hand- the one with the lipstick on the back- into his and smiles back at him. “Tight as stitches.”


	2. Things you said at 1 am pt 2

“I think we should try again.”

The whisper comes through Jackson’s iCoffin when it’s too late and he’s only still awake through the mug of coffee and the sound of Frankie’s voice. He shoves his glasses up onto his forehead, rubbing his temples.

“Frankie, what are you talking about?” He replies, voice not dipping quite as low as hers and coming out just this side of husky and sleepy.

“Well, I think we’re all ready to go out again. Me, you, Holt.”

Jackson’s sleepiness crashes to a firm end. “Wait, are you serious?”

She huffs. “Yes, I’m being serious.”

“And your battery isn’t like, too low and inhibiting brain functions?”

Her annoyed sigh answers that.

“Sorry, I just, seriously? You’re not gonna change your mind next time Holt does something? Next time me and him get in a fight?”

“Of course I’m not gonna change my mind, what kind of monster do you think I am?” There are fuzzy crackles and rumbles through the phone as she shifts how she’s laying. “I want to be there for you, and I want to help. I’m not going to be your middle monster, the go-between, but I’ll be there. Okay?”

“Oh, yeah.” He nods, patting his shirt for his glasses when he realizes he isn’t wearing them. “Do you actually want to date us?”

“Yeah? I kind of already told Holt I was ready.”

Jackson winces. “Oh.”

“Don’t be upset, okay? I had to talk to someone first. Do you think you’d be happy if I talked to him second?”

“I’d like to be consulted.”

“This is me conskullting you.”


	3. Things you said through your teeth

“I’m fine.”

Frankie winces at the tight, frustrated sound coming from between the clenched teeth. Her hands are firmly latched around Holt’s bare bicep- though the stitching on her wrist is feeling distressingly tight from the way they’d been dancing in the humid din of the catacomb ballroom.

“Are you sure?” She asks, tugging at his arm again, glancing nervously at where the offending monster was. There’d been a comment or two thrown around concerning her dress that she’d only caught a few words from and Holt had nearly jumped him. “We can just go back to the DJ booth, we don’t have to dance anymore.”

His eyes snap to her and he turns away from the other monster, crowding into her personal space and smoothing out her hair. “No, no, I’ll stop. Okay? You wanted to dance, right? Let’s dance. Heath and OP are covering for me.”

Frankie shakes her head. “I’m fine, I’m tired of dancing, okay? Let’s just go up to the booth. Or we can go get drinks, or something. Please?”

His face falls further, looking close to murderous again. “Did that piece of ash ruin it for you? I can fix his attitude-“

“Holt.” She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him down for the quickest kiss she can manage. “Stop, it’s fine, okay?”

He doesn’t look convinced, but he lets her drag him off the dancefloor anyways.


	4. Things you said too quietly

“-so stupid.”

Jackson glances up at Frankie over his bee-nut scutter and clawberry scram sand-witch, his pierced eyebrow arching up over his glasses. “What?”

She blinks in surprise, obviously not having expected him to hear her. “What? Me? I didn’t say anything.”

He sets the sand-witch aside. “Frankie, I literally heard you talking like two seconds ago. And I saw your lips moving.”

She laughs and makes a zipped-closed motion with her hand in front of her mouth, looking sheepish. Looking caught. Looking mint-handed in the spookie jar.

He narrows his eyes at her and gets up onto his knees to come over to her side of the picnic blanket. Frankie’s eyes widen, one hand in a bag of cheesy corkscrews and the other holding the bag. She looks at him and he starts smiling, hands inching closer.

She realizes at the last second what he’s doing and hurriedly yanks her hand out of the bag, sending a handful of chips at Jackson and cackling, face nearly split from ear to ear with how hard she’s laughing. That, being the final stitch, let him basically launch himself at her, going full-force into battle as he starts a tickle fight.

Frankie doesn’t even attempt to shove him away, instead kicking at him and dissolving into giggles of various octaves and tones, ranging from cutesy day at the maul to mad science class on a bad day. She does get some revenge, however, sending her hand up onto his neck to tickle between his shoulder blades evilly.

Finally, after a few minutes, Jackson ends the battle with a hand on her arm and a breathless laugh. “Okay, seriously, what did you say?”

She rolls her eyes and takes a deep breath, popping her hand back on her arm to reach up and tug at his hair. “Looks stupid.”

Jackson blinked and settled down, breathing more steadily now. “What?”

“Your hair- it looks so stupid.” She leans forwards to kiss his cheek, then laughs breathlessly and shoves her hand through the gelled front of it. “It looks so stupid.”


	5. Things you said over the phone

“Crossfade- pfft- Crossfade looooooooves you~”

Holt crooned to the video camera, hands on his chameleon and moving its front legs up and down slowly. He's grinning from ear to ear, eyes flickering between the camera and his pet. There's a thumping beat in the background, but it's not the focus of the video. 

"Crossfade thinks you're super cool and- oh my ashes- loooooves dancing!" He continues moving the pet's front legs as there's a variety of noises and jostling off camera. 

It's Frankie, tickling his side and trying to make him to stay loose for the joke video. It had been her idea when he mentioned that he should make a video before they turn in for the night, and by now they were both excited to see Jackson's reply, though she'd see it a bit more directly. 

"Crosssssfaaaaaaade," Holt drags the word out as he spins the chameleon gently. "Is the bestest dancer-" He breaks out into giggles as Frankie blows a raspberry on his stomach, squirming.

Holt, still snickering, picks up Crossfade's front legs again. "Crossfade misses yooooou. Crossfade looooves you. Crossfade wants to dance for yooooou-" He gives in to the giggles again and reaches up to end the video.

Frankie leans up from where she'd latched herself around his waist and kisses his cheek while her hand- the detached one that Holt would have been convinced was evil if he hadn't known it was controlled by Frankie- goes back to its owner. "That was so cute. Think he'll laugh?"

Holt wraps his arms around her and kisses her nose. "Frankie fine, I know he will."

She giggles and rewards him with a peck on the lips.


	6. Things you didn't say at all

Holt stares at the video on his iCoffin long after it stopped playing, his heart in his throat and his fingers worrying his thumb ring.

He knew Jackson was mad at him. He hadn’t said it, but the clipped tone and shorter video told Holt everything he needed to know.

It had been an honest mistake. A total accident. Deuce had even laughed it off afterwards, one hand on his split lip and the other on Holt’s shoulder. Hold hadn’t meant to throw a punch, Deuce hadn’t meant to be in the way.

It was simple. It was no one’s fault.

So why did Holt feel so terrible?

The skin across the knuckles of Holt’s left hand are all still split and mottled purplish yellow. Jackson had wrapped a bandage around them- or maybe it’d been Deuce, or Clawd, or Heath, or even Frankie, but Holt had ripped it off the first chance he’d gotten after they’d done their next switch.

Holt taps ‘play’ on the message again, and Jackson’s voice echoes off the stone catacomb walls.


	7. Things you said under the stars and in the grass

“Do you think there’s anyone else out there?”

Jackson glances away from the twinkling sky to Frankie, who’s laying right next to him in the quiet park. Her eyes are still toward the night sky, dual colored eyes bouncing around as she tries to take everything in.

It’s a new experience for both of them. Between their obligations and how their school year seemed to be filled with constant craziness, neither of them usually found the time to do this.

Frankie was young. She knew the different combinations of stars by name rather than experience. Before her creation, her eyes had never laid upon anything like what they were seeing.

Jackson, too, wasn’t used to this. Out of everything Goregon had to offer, the night sky was unique. His trigger, for most of his life, had been the sun rising in the morning and setting in the evening. Jackson wasn’t an artist, but he was sure he could write a thousand poems about the night sky.

“I don’t know. Maybe.” He finally replies.

**Author's Note:**

> http://peppapigvevo.tumblr.com/post/128379776436/send-me-a-ship-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write-a
> 
> just in case ur curious this is where i'm getting these from i ain't just pullin em outta the tush


End file.
